Un espíritu, una flor, una mujer
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: Mundo alterno, Rukia es un fantasma-16 años-,que no conoce el amor hasta que encuentra a un niño de 7 años, después él cumple 12, ella se convierte en una flor y para la edad en que él tiene 19, ella es una mujer.
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa!!!! :D

En está ocasión decidí hacer otro HitsuRuki; la verdad me anime a escribir esta historia, que ya tenía un buen de tiempo rondando por mi cabeza, pero tenía miedo de que no les gustará, así que no la había escrito, pero finalmente me decidí a escribirla; y como tiene poco que actualicé mis otras historias de Bleach, pensé que no habría problema en escribir esta. - espero no les moleste que escriba una historia simultáneamente de la misma pareja.(Aunque no durará más de tres capítulos)

Mmm, bueno… la historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno, está llena de fantasía, y parece algo así como un cuento de hadas; aunque probablemente me queden OOC los personajes. [me disculpo por eso U-U].

Esta historia es para todas las personas que les gusta el HitsuRuki, espero la disfruten igual que yo lo hice cuando la escribí :D

Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo esta sencilla historia sacada de la mente de Suki-chan ;D

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, pues la serie y los personajes son de TK

.

* * *

**///Fantasma/Espíritu///**

**

* * *

**

Tenía poco tiempo de comenzar la primavera, las flores, los árboles y todos aquellos pastizales y frutos de la temporada comenzaban a brotar en todo su esplendor; el invierno se había terminado y con ello la estación que más me gustaba, pero que no podía apreciar: el invierno; era una de las más bellas estaciones del año, ¿por qué?; la razón es que cada invierno podía ver a un joven de ojos esmeralda, cabellos plateados y piel bronceada. Aunque según el espíritu del bosque ese niño que una vez conocí; con el paso de los años había perdido esa alegría de la infancia y ese brillo despreocupado, pero… aún así yo quería verle aunque fuese una última vez.

La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando el tenía unos 7 años, en ese entonces yo había cumplido 100 años de andar vagando en las penumbras de las almas en pena; ¿Ah…, no les dije, verdad?; estoy muerta; hace 100 años mi vida culmino a la edad de 16 años; yo era una joven semialegre, que trataba de ocultar sus emociones y opiniones, pero un día llegó un hombre de unos 30 años, trato de concertar un matrimonio conmigo forzadamente, mi familia se negó pensando en mi felicidad, pero aquel hombre quería tenerme, no sé por qué querría tener a una joven inexperta en cuestiones de amor; pero así era. Ahí fue cuando empezó la tragedia de mi vida, pues aquel hombre maduro de cabellos dorados, ojos grises y con acento ingles trato de raptarme, yo huí con todas mis fuerzas, pero finalmente caí presa de su alcance. Cuando él comenzó a tocar una de mis mejillas me horrorice y sentí repulsión, era la primera vez en mi vida que había sentido algo así, por tal motivo mire que es lo que había detrás de mi, y logré divisar que me encontraba en un alto peñasco hacia el mar, así que opte por lo único que se me vino a la mente: saltar; y así lo hice, salté y con eso termine mi vida; desde ese momento mi tiempo había quedado congelado, pasaron poco menos de 100 años y conocí a este niño que les digo, ahora un joven, el cual me hizo sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado, y con ello el tiempo que se había detenido, comenzó a caminar.

Regresando a la primera vez que lo vi cuando él tenía 7 años, recuerdo que cada invierno iba a esa pequeña cabaña de visita; pero eso era únicamente en esa estación, al parecer era una tradición ir ahí cada año para su familia. Pero en uno de esos inviernos, en el que él cumplía los 12 años ocurrió algo inesperado para mi, la familia de él que constaba de una hermosa mujer madura de piel bronceada y cabellos negros y un hombre maduro de piel blanca y cabellos blancos en esa ocasión fue con otra familia; me acuerdo que ese año él niño de nombre Hitsugaya salió persiguiendo a una niña de cabellos negros, y gritaba "Hinamori regresa, eso es muy peligroso", pero aquella niña no le hacia caso y seguía corriendo hacía un lago congelado, repentinamente el lago comenzó a quebrarse, y al ver la cara de angustia del niño y que no había nadie alrededor, comencé a preocuparme por ambos críos, pues estaban en peligro y el agua estaba helada; así que fui corriendo hacía el bosque y me encontré con el gran espíritu de ese lugar; aquel ente emanaba una gran luz y me dijo en una melodiosa voz.

― ¿A qué vienes, espíritu mortal? ― la voz se imponía y me dio miedo, pero aún así yo quería salvar a ese pequeño y a su amiga, así que le respondí a ese ser.

― Vengo a pedir un favor, por favor salva a esos niños que están a punto de ahogarse, por favor ― supliqué, pero el espíritu se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar.

― ¿Qué me das a cambio? No tienes nada, ya estás muerta ― ¡Oh…! Cuanta razón tenía, yo no tenía nada que ofrecer, nada…, mi ser era tan sólo una existencia entre la tierra y el mundo de las almas; así que unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir, aunque ni una sola toco el piso, pues no eran lagrimas de un ser vivo; al parecer el espíritu se compadeció y decidió otorgarme mi deseo.

― Concederé tu petición, pero a cambio de eso; tu espíritu reencarnará en una flor de primavera y estarás condenada a no ver a aquel ser por el cual pediste este deseo, tu existencia consistirá en renacer cada primavera y morir al inicio del invierno por toda la eternidad.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, pero por algún motivo no dude ni un instante en salvar al pequeño ni a su compañera, así que asentí con la cabeza, mientras otras lagrimas espectrales recorrían mis no-humanas facciones, en ese momento supe que yo: Kuchiki Rukia había sido condenada a no poder ver a ese pequeño ser que había despertado en mi un sentim―iento de calidez.

* * *

**///****Maldición///**

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado ya seis años, así que supuse que aquel niño ahora se había convertido en un joven, la verdad no me lo imaginaba hecho un muchacho de 18 años, pues sus facciones se iban borrando de mi memoria con el paso de los años, eso en sí, me provocaba nostalgia y sufrimiento; y al parecer ese sufrimiento se reflejaba en la forma de mi cuerpo, pues entre más triste me volvía o sufría, las espinas que protegían los pétalos de mi ser crecían más; hubo un año en el que incluso había crecido más que las demás rosas de alrededor, y mi pétalos eran de un color blanco con pequeños matices negros y unas grandes espinas en el tallo, la verdad eso no me gusto nada, la naturaleza era hermosa, pero yo no era, yo reflejaba en esas espinas mi ser espectral.

Fue en ese entonces cuando decidí que tenía que hacer algo para desaparecer de este mundo y borrar mi existencia de la tierra.

Así paso la primavera, el verano y el otoño, y cuando la mayoría de las flores y los árboles comenzaban a secarse, yo seguía intacta por aquella maldición, mis hojas aún estaban como al inicio de la primavera, así que veía como todo a mi alrededor moría por obra de la naturaleza y yo seguía viviendo; pero eso cambiaba cada invierno, pues justo al primer copo de nieve que caía en el suelo, mis pétalos caían, marchitándose rápidamente sin dejar rastro, ni siquiera una hoja seca, tan sólo el polvo de lo que una vez fui.

* * *

**///****Destino///**

**

* * *

**

A la primavera siguiente tome una decisión, y cuando el espíritu del bosque se acerco a mí ser en forma de flor para observar que la maldición que me había impuesto se estuviera cumpliendo le dije.

― Espíritu del Bosque, concédeme otro deseo, por favor ― El ente de luminosidad me contemplo fríamente, pero luego suavizo sus facciones y me dijo.

― Dime cuál es, al parecer en estos años has sufrido lo suficiente; el conjuro que lance sobre ti era para la eternidad, pero parece que tú alma no lo soportará, contrariamente a lo que esperaba, te queda poco tiempo en la tierra; no sé cuanto, pero poco a poco, un día de estos desaparecerás y tu alma se unirá nuevamente al todo y a la nada.

Ante esas palabras los pétalos blancos de mi flor se tornaron negros y varios de ellos comenzaron a caer, como si fueran las lágrimas que no podía derramar; y aunque no había viento, mi pequeño cuerpo ―esta vez el de un lirio japonés― se movía suavemente con resignación.

El espíritu del bosque hablo nuevamente…

― Dime tu deseo, Kuchiki Rukia… ― dijo suavemente

―Yo…, yo… ― pero no supe que decir, pues después de lo que me había dicho mi mente se había vuelto en blanco, sin pensar ni sentir.

― Entiendo, cuando descubras lo que de verdad deseas, házmelo saber ― y comenzaba a desaparecer mientas que la voz parecía alejarse hasta convertirse en un susurro, como si se tratase del viento ― Sabes que yo siempre estoy en el bosque, soy el bosque, tan sólo habla y yo estaré ahí. ― Y así… desapareció.

**///**

Habían pasado varios días desde que hable con aquel espíritu, pero aún no sabía que pedir, ¿qué debería de pedir alguien cuya existencia desaparecerá dentro de poco? Me preguntaba. Es verdad que quería verlo, pero… no sabía cómo y además yo estaba atada a esta maldición, así que descarte la idea, y me dedique a pensar en algún deseo para mí.

* * *

**///Encuentro///**

**

* * *

**

Ese mismo día, pero en la tarde; llego un camión que decía "mudanza". De ahí bajaron varios muebles y los metieron a la pequeña cabaña que cada primavera contemplaba; hubiera querido suspirar, pero no podía, así que al parecer saque un poco de polen de mi flor.

Al anochecer vi que un joven bajaba de un vehículo color negro, el cual sacaba un poco de humo desde un tubo en la parte trasera de esa cosa de metal; pero me sorprendí y alegre al percatarme de que ese joven tenía sus cabellos plateados, y su piel morena, pensé _'Tal vez es el niño de aquella vez'._ Supongo que después de verlo nuevamente ya no tendría razones para pedir un deseo, y me alegre, pasaría los últimos momentos de mi existencia contemplando a ese niño ―ahora un joven― que se acababa de mudar. Pero algo que vi me entristeció, no sé por qué, pero me hizo sentir triste, tanto que mi cuerpo de flor comenzó a encorvarse.

Eso que observé, fue a una joven de cabellos negros bajar del otro lado del vehículo y decirle algo que no alcance a escuchar a ese chico, él únicamente la escuchaba con tristeza y cuando ella terminó de hablar, el peliplateado se adentro a la cabaña, dejando afuera a la joven; la cual llevaba un vestido negro. Ella se subió al vehículo que había visto minutos antes y se marcho.

Al amanecer siguiente, el joven que se había mudado, el cual me recordaba a aquel niño, pero no estaba segura de si lo era; comenzó a dirigirse hacía el pequeño riachuelo en donde yo me encontraba, me emocionó pensar en que se diría hacia donde yo estaba, pero regrese a la realidad: yo era una flor entre tantas, además mi color era negro, y por último, sino me vio nunca como fantasma, ¿por qué me iba a ver ahora como una flor?.

Mis pocas esperanzas desaparecían, hasta que él se sentó cerca de dónde yo estaba y se recostó sobre el pasto, únicamente contemplaba el cielo con una mirada un tanto somnolienta.

― Okaa-san... Otou-san… ― susurró antes de quedar dormido, el viento era suave y movia delicadamente sus cabellos, y una pequeña lagrima caía de sus ojos cerrados lentamente hasta tocar el pasto, y nuevamente susurró ― Hinamori perdóname… ― ese susurró fue lleno de pesar, pero gracias a eso descubrí que efectivamente esa persona era aquel niño que conocí hace años.

* * *

**///Deseo///**

**

* * *

**

Al ver la lágrima recorrer su rostro pedí en mi mente al espíritu del bosque que me permitiera consolarle y ayudarlo a superar su dolor, pero él se negó, me dijo que si hacía eso, en un futuro cercano me arrepentiría; yo no le escuche, más bien no quise escucharle y le dije que no importaba, no me arrepentiría de nada.

El espíritu suspiro, me vio por unos instantes y me dijo.

― El deseo que has pedido te será concedido, pero para poder realizarlo, tu tiempo de vida se acortará, no sé si vivirás una década, un lustro o un año; pero te aseguro de que será el tiempo suficiente para reconfortar a ese humano; aún a costa de tú propia existencia.

Pensando en que me quedaba poco de vida, creí que no importaría, después de todo, igualmente iba a desparecer, y que mejor si lo hacia al lado de la persona que quería cuidar y proteger.

Mi alma acepto la condición, el espíritu comenzó a marcharse, pero no sin antes de una última advertencia.

― Nunca niegues tus sentimientos… y recuerda… aunque cambies de forma corpórea, sigues siendo una planta…

* * *

**///Transformación///**

**

* * *

**

La temperatura empezaba a subir, el cielo azul y despejado permitía ver al astro rey en toda su magnificencia.

El joven de cabellos plata sentía unas gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro rítmicamente, así que comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud; al principio todo era borroso y veía una mancha negra que le tapaba la luz del sol, no le dio importancia, pero cuando finalmente se despertó, observo unas orbes violetas muy cerca de sus ojos; una cálida respiración, y un fino rostro observándole.

― ¿Quién eres? ― preguntaba agresivamente mientras esa joven se alejaba de él. El chico se levanto rápidamente, observo detenidamente a esa chica que aparentaba 16 años, primero mostró una mirada confusa, luego un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y finalmente una mirada tranquila.

La joven le veía fascinada; observo como se levanto el ojiesmeralda, el cual llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa negra y unos zapatos del mismo color.

― Kuchiki Rukia… ― dijo mientras se levantaba, pues aún se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto.

― Mmm…, ¿qué haces aquí? ― preguntaba con curiosidad, pero con cierta frialdad.

― Vine para ayudarte… ― habló con sinceridad, pero después se arrepintió.

― Ya veo…, entonces eres la nueva ama de llaves ― dicho eso, se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la cabaña, la morena le seguía sigilosamente hasta que él se detuvo y señalando hacia donde instantes antes estuvieron le pregunto algo molesto y amenazador.

― Tú…¿arrancaste el lirio de color negro con matices lilas y un tallo cubierto de espinas?

― No ― _'Esa flor era yo, no me arranque, me transforme'_. Pero no me creería aunque se lo dijerá, pensó.

― Ya veo…

Ambos siguieron su curso, y al llegar a la cabaña, el peliplateado le indicó una habitación y le dijo que ahí era donde ella iba a vivir; la joven asintió con la cabeza.

― ¿Tú equipaje?

― No tengo, solamente esta muda de ropa.

― …, mañana iremos al pueblo para comprarte algo ― acto seguido, el joven se retiro de aquella habitación.

La joven llevaba puesto un sencillo traje de color blanco, el cual era de dos tirantes gruesos y le llegaba a la rodilla.

* * *

**///Recuerdos****///**

**

* * *

**

Era medio día, se acababan de conocer, pero aún así Hitsugaya sentía que se parecía mucho a aquella señorita que le había ayudado a salvar a su amiga Hinamori y a él aquella vez cuando tenía 12 años, pero eso era imposible; no había forma alguna en este mundo de que aquella chica siguiera conservando la misma imagen; pero en el fondo deseaba que eso fuera cierto, deseaba que ella fuera aquella joven que le había cautivado, la cual al principio cuando tenía 7 años había captado su atención y lo motivaba a insistirle a su familia que fueran cada año de vacaciones a ese lugar, para poder verla ― claro que eso no se los decía a sus padres, y claro esta que a la edad de 7 sólo sentía curiosidad, la cual con el lapso temporal se transformo en algo más.

Conforme pasó el tiempo y el pequeño Hitsugaya había cumplido 12 años, le contó a su amiga Hinamori que cerca de un lago ―en donde vacacionaban cada año―, había una hermosa joven de cabellos negros, ojos violetas y vestido blanco; su piel relucía con la nieve, pero siempre le veía de lejos, pues a veces la imagen de la chica se hacía borrosa, y temía que si le hablaba, ella desaparecería; así que fingía no verla para no asustarla. Pero su amiga no le creyó y le dijo que la invitará ese invierno a sus vacaciones familiares.

Toushiro se negó, pero finalmente Hinamori convenció a sus papás de que le dijeran a los padres del peliplateado que pasaran la navidad juntos; así fue como las dos familias fueron a esa cabaña ese año.

Pero trágicamente la curiosidad de la de cabellos negros por verificar si existía esa joven, fue la que llevó a Hinamori a ir hacia el lago, poniendo en peligro la vida de su amigo y la de ella misma. El niño intento decirle que era peligroso, pero ella no escuchaba; finalmente el ojiesmeralda observo a la chica aparecer, pero sabía que ella no les podía olvidar, lo supo en el momento en que observo angustia en esos ojos violetas.

Luego vio como aquella joven se alejaba, así que se entristeció y decidió ir a ayudar a su amiga; pero posteriormente un hombre de cabellos plateados cual rayos de luna, pero que emanaba una gran luminosidad como si fuera el sol, se les acercaba y los sacaba de la fría agua; las últimas palabras que alcanzó a escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente fueron _"denle gracias a esa joven que pidió salvarlos"_ e inmediatamente supo que había sido ella; que no se había ido y lo había abandonado, sino que fue por ayuda para salvarle.

Al día siguiente despertó en su cama; sus padres le dijeron que lo encontraron a él y a Hinamori cerca de la cabaña cubiertos por algo de nieve, pero que no pasó nada a mayores; que no se preocupará. Él asintió con la cabeza, quería levantarse, pero no le dejaron; así que espero hasta recuperarse completamente, pero para ese momento el invierno estaba llegando a su fin.

El pequeño salió corriendo hacia el lago, cerca de un riachuelo que pasaba por ahí, pero no logró ver a la chica, se entristeció un poco, pero pensó…

'_El otro invierno, definitivament__e la veré el otro invierno'_ y una leve sonrisa esbozo su rostro.

Aquel día partieron de ese lugar. Toushiro a su joven edad con la promesa en su corazón de volver al siguiente año; así lo hizo, pero no encontró el mínimo rastro de la joven.

Cada año iba, y cada año regresaba con la misma mirada de tristeza, la cual se iba convirtiendo en una mirada fría.

Él había cumplido 18 años, y aún iba esa cabaña; sus padres le habían regañado, ese comportamiento estaba bien cuando era un niño, pero no ahora que cumplía su mayoría de edad y estaba a unos meses de casarse con su prometida: Hinamori.

Si, su amiga de la infancia era su prometida; un acuerdo que sus padres habían hecho sin consultarle, y que le había enfadado; la quería, pero no como mujer.

En ese año, cuando tenía 18 hizó varios planes para cancelar la boda con su prometida, pues no quería casarse con alguien que no amaba, no hasta comprobar primero que era lo que sentía por aquella mujer misteriosa que conoció en su infancia. Así que pidió a sus padres que le regalaran tres años más de tiempo para tomar una decisión; aunque al principio se negaron, le concedieron esa petición. Él ―ahora― joven les dijo que iba a tomar un sabático de su vida cotidiana y que iba a ir esos tres años a la cabaña familiar, pero no le dejaron, no hasta que le hicieron firmar un documento de que si no se casaba al termino de esos tres años, toda la herencia pasaría al segundo hijo de los Hitsugaya, así como su compromiso con Hinamori; y este acepto, pero todo eso le tomo un año, y finalmente después de cumplir 19, finalmente iría a esa cabaña, pero su prometida le dijo que le acompañaría hasta ese lugar; él le dijo que no hacía falta, pero la joven insistió. Durante la primera mitad del camino, el silencio reino; hasta que Hinamori hablo.

― ¿De verdad no me amas? ¿no sientes nada?

― …

― ¡¡¿contesta?!! ¡¡¿Es por esa mujer imaginaria?!! ¡¡Qué no te das cuenta de que todo está en tu mente, ella no existe!! ¡¡sólo estás malgastando tu tiempo!! ― gritaba la joven.

― Basta Hinamori, no digas nada, sabes lo que pienso ― tantos años de amistad, y ella no le comprendía del todo, incluso dudaba de él, y le recriminaba; eso lo hacía sentir culpable para con su amiga, ella lo quería; él lo sabía, pero aún no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

― Tu padre me pidió que me quedara contigo

― No lo hagas

― Tou-chan, yo te quiero, lo sabes; olvida ese recuerdo

― Lo sé, pero no me amas, en realidad tu amas a alguien más; ve con él, yo no puedo hacerte feliz

Al llegar a su destino, los ojos de ella se volvieron lúgubres; Hitsugaya se bajo primero, dejando las llaves en el auto, pues el vehículo no era de él; acto seguido ella se bajo y le dijo.

― Es verdad quiero a tu hermano, incluso he estado con él, pero mi deber es estar contigo; necesito la herencia para ayudar a mi familia, ayúdame Tou-chan ― el joven únicamente agacho un poco la mirada, sintió tristeza, no por él; sino por su amiga, no sabía que ella fuese capaz de llegar a casarse con alguien sólo por dinero; aunque este fuera para ayudar a sus padres.

― Perdóname, no puedo ayudarte, pero si yo desaparezco, podrás estar con mi hermano, así que no te preocupes

― No quería que tu hermano pensará que me caso con él por interés ― ella se dio la vuelta y comento resentidamente ― Tou-chan te deseo que así como yo seré de infeliz en el futuro, tu lo seas por no ayudarme, adiós. ― y con esas palabras se marchó en el automóvil.

* * *

**///Inicio///**

**

* * *

**

Hitsugaya acababa de salir de sus ensoñaciones, de sus memorias; pero no se sentía triste, verdaderamente esperaba encontrar en este lugar la respuesta a sus sentimientos, y esperaba que su amiga fuera feliz.

En ese instante recordó su encuentro con esa joven de ojos violetas; al principio lo sorprendió, pero después de observarla un rato, se dio cuenta del parecido con aquella mujer de hace años, a la cual había buscado sin encontrar. Al ver que ella no decía mucho, le preguntó.

― _Mmm…, ¿qué haces aquí? _

― _Vine para ayudarte… _

'_Ayudarme, no contrate a nadie; ni tampoco mis padres' pensó, pero repentinamente se le ocurrió una pequeña mentira para corroborar si ella era aquella chica o al menos saber si tenían alguna relación o nexo que la conectará con aquella persona; y así lo hizo._

― _Ya veo…, entonces eres la nueva ama de llaves ― dicho eso, se dio la media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia la cabaña, esperando a que la joven dijera algo, pero en vez de eso le siguió._

_Repentinamente notó que aquel lirio que había captado su atención ya no estaba, ese lirio le recordaba a aquella joven, los colores, que aunque oscuros, reflejaban belleza en aquella exótica flor que nunca había visto antes. Así que se detuvo y señalando hacia donde instantes antes estuvieron le pregunto algo molesto y amenazador._

― _Tú…¿arrancaste el lirio de color negro con matices lilas y un tallo cubierto de espinas? ― Seguramente la haría pagar si había sido ella, pero escucho un "No", eso lo tranquilizo, y le hizo feliz._

'_Al parecer aquella chica no era mala, valdría la pena convivir con ella por un tiempo', pensó._

.

_

* * *

_Espero no haya quedado muy raro, bueno... esa es la primera parte de esta pequeña historia de tres capítulos.

A todos los que lo terminaron de leer (ya sea curiosidad, o que no se aburrieron, o les gusto) muchas gracias :D

Acepto sus críticas, opiniones, sugerencias, etc, sobre la historia ( si no les gusto, porque sienten que algo está mal, o me alejo demasiado de la personalidad de los personajes, me pueden decir que es lo que no les agrado o que sí les gustó; además de saber si es el género en si, tal vez es muy rosa la historia, no sé; pero agradeceré sus comentarios).

Así que si pueden y creen que esta historia merece su opinión, les agradeceré un review :D

*Besos*

Att: Suki-chan

PD: Por cierto, quiero aclarar que no odio a Hinamori, aunque tampoco es mi personaje favorito, pero les puedo decir que debido a la historia su personaje salio así; me disculpo con las personas a las que les agrade.

Ja ne!!! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa! Antes que nada, muchas gracias a todas las personas que les gustó la historia y se animaron a escribir un review, me hicieron muy feliz, en especial a kaname por su lindo comentario que respondo más abajo :D

Lamento la demora, de verdad que si; pero la vida no siempre va como uno quiere, y siempre hay inconvenientes que suceden, así que no había actualizado nada, gomen! U_U

Espero me disculpen y se animen a seguir leyendo la continuación de esta historia (la otra la actualizaré tan pronto pueda; pues no pienso abandonarla, es sólo que de verdad no he podido continuarla; pero definitivamente la continuaré, aunque no les puedo prometer fecha, sorry T_T pero no les quiero quedar más mal de lo que ya me tardo; por su comprensión y apoyo, Arigatou!)

**N/A:** Mmm, bueno, en este capítulo sale un personaje inventado por mi (creo que le se llama OC, espero que si); probablemente no les caiga bien, además se puede decir que es un personaje secundario, sin mucho background, pero de verdad que no sabía cómo hacer al hermano de Hitsugaya, así que denle la oportunidad; prometo mejorar los Oc's que haga para el otro fic; sin más que decir, les dejo la historia :D

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**kaname: **Muchas Gracias, me emociona mucho lo que dices, primero me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, y disculpa por tardarme en actualizar U-U; y sobre los doujinshis: Si!, me encantaría ^/^ sería todo un honor que hicieras un doujinshi de alguna de mis historias. Desde acá tienes todo mi apoyo ;D Gracias

**thezhiwy15: **Gracias, por fin actualicé, espero te guste este capi también; Ja ne! :D

**jessy moon 15: **Jeje, gracias por el review; pues ... en cuanto a Hinamori (a lo mejor no te gusta como quedo esa parte, lo siento U_U, pero me falla eso del angst u/u); pero me encantaría saber que te pareció, así puedo mejorar :D Bye!

**Airi-Hyuga: **Gracias, y una disculpa, espero continuar el otro fic pronto; cuídate!

**Yue Motou de Cifer: **Wii! :D que bueno que te gusto, espero no errarle en este capitulo; saludos D

**Tsuki-senpai: **Gracias senpai :D sip, ya tengo algunos n/n, pero me emocino mucho la idea de escribir este HitsuRuki, y me encantaría escribir un GinRukiUlqui, pero así como me tardo en actualizar, pues... como que si y no me animo u/u

Sip, Hinamori me quedo bien Ooc, pero no sabía como ponerla, para seguir la historia, y pues no es un papel importante, pero me sirve de apoyo para lo que sigue :D

Jojo, pues el final es... (no, no puedo decirlo; gomen!, pero probablemente si sea triste; por cierto ¿cómo has estado? espero bien, hace tiempo que no sé de tí, cuídate, ne?

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Muchisimas gracias; me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, finalmente aquí esta la continuación; Ja ne! ;D

* * *

Habían pasado seis meses desde que ambos jóvenes se encontraban viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Así como le dijo Hitsugaya a la morena, al día siguiente después de conocerse, la llevó al pueblo más cercano para comprarle ropa, ella le dijo que no era necesario, pero aún así le obsequió tres vestidos y dos pares de zapatos.

Al principio ambos jóvenes tuvieron problemas de comunicación, pues él no sabía exactamente cómo interactuar con otras personas, y aunque tenía gran curiosidad por saber de la joven, únicamente la ponía a hacer labores domesticas; en cuanto a ella, quería preguntarle una infinidad de cuestiones, pero se limito a hacer la limpieza de la cabaña.

Al inicio de sexto mes, ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba, y algo que los acercaría sin que ellos se lo propusieran.

* * *

**Visita familiar**

**

* * *

**

Era muy temprano, aun reinaba la estación de la primavera; las flores estaban en su esplendor, pero hubo varias personas que llegaron a irrumpir la paz de ese amanecer.

Rukia se había levantado como todos los días muy temprano para hacer el desayuno y arreglar las cosas para cuando aquel chico que le robaba más de un pensamiento se despertará; sonrió suavemente. Algo la saco de sus pensamientos, un auto deportivo de estaciono fuera de la cabaña, la joven asomo su cabeza por la ventana para ver quién era la persona que había llegado, dejo los platos cerca de la estufa y apago la lumbre. Posteriormente salió a recibir al visitante, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de ver a la joven de cabellos oscuros de la vez anterior, aquella que había traído al ojiesmeralda hace poco hace más de un mes; detrás de ella se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros, piel bronceada, ojos de color zafiro, de apróximadamente unos 18, un poco menor al dueño de la casa que ella cuidaba. _'Se parece a Hitsugaya', _pensó.

― Buen día, ¿diganme?

― Hm, ¿quién eres? ― preguntó el joven descortésmente.

― El ama de llaves _ aunque casi le salió más en pregunta que en respuesta.

― ¡Oh!, no sabía que Tou-chan había contratado a alguien, nunca me dijo.

― Bien, háblale a mi hermano, _sirvienta _― recalcando la última palabra.

Rukia no repondío, pero al enterarse de que aquel moreno era el hermano de aquel joven por el que quería velar, acató la orden, y fue a la habitación del peliplateado.

Toco la puerta, al no escuchar nada, se permitió pasar; una vez dentro, observo al joven que se encontraba durmiendo, sus facciones estaban relajadas, las cobijas de tonos fríos y oscuros rodeaban su cuerpo de una manera envidiable, la joven suspiro, se acerco un poco a Hitsugaya, se agacho y susurrándole, como si no quisiera despertarlo, pronunciaba su nombre.

― Hitsugaya-san…Hitsugaya-san

Ella se acerco un poco más, el aliento de la joven rozaba levemente una de las mejillas del chico. Él aún somnoliento gruño quedo, y se acobijo, pero seguía escuchando su nombre, aunque la voz era firme y seria, se escuchaba dulce y melodiosa, sonrió debajo de las cobijas y se imagino a la joven que veía desde niño susurrándole en el oído, hasta que repentinamente se percato de que efectivamente no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, pues había una joven susurrándole; él se incorporo rápidamente sobre su cama, con un leve sonrojo; la observo y con algo de frialdad pregunto.

― ¿Dime?

― Eh…, hay dos jóvenes que quieren verlo, uno dice ser su hermano, y la otra es una joven de cabellos semilargos y oscuros; es muy bonita ― al decir lo último, apareció una leve tristeza en sus ojos, que paso desapercibida ante el chico.

― Hinamori… ― esa simple palabra hizo que el corazón de la joven se encogiera, pues aquel chico la había dicho con tal sentimiento, que le causo tristeza.

― Diles que en un momento los salgo, mientras atiéndelos.

La joven asintió con la cabeza, se acerco a la puerta, pero antes de abrir la voz de Toushiro la detuvo.

― No te acerques mucho a mi hermano

Ella enarco una ceja cuestionante, pues no pudo ver la expresión de su amo, sólo percibió un leve dejo de preocupación en su voz; finalmente salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Hitsugaya Suichiro**

**

* * *

**

― En un momento baja Hitsugaya-san

― Mmm…, ¿no debería de ser –sama?; que sirvienta tan igualada ― comentó el joven.

― Sui-kun, no le hables así, no creo que lo haga apropósito.

― ¡Cállate!, primero me engañas y ahora haces como si nada. Te voy a enseñar que se siente que te engañen.

― Sui-kun ― dijo con melancolía.

― Emm…¿se les ofrece algo? ― ofreció Rukia intentando liberar un poco la atmosfera.

― Si, bueno ― Suichiro habló, luego se levanto del sillón en dónde se había levantado, se acerco a la joven y en un susurro le dijo ― _me encantaría verte en un traje sexy, gritando mi nombre._

Hinamori alcanzo a escuchar esa palabras y su mirada se lleno de tristeza, mientras que Rukia abofeteo la cara del menor de los Hitsugaya; si, era una flor, había sido un fantasma, pero también sabía que era lo que implicaban esas palabras, era inocente, pero no tonta.

Los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos, el más joven soltó una carcajada, Toushiro, quién había alcanzado a ver únicamente la forma en la que la morena cacheteaba a su hermanito lo dejó igualmente impresionado, pues no sabía que había llevado a la morena a tal acción, pero conociendo a su hermano, no la culpó; se acerco hacia ellos y saludo cortésmente como si nada hubiese pasado.

― ¿A qué debo su presencia? ― preguntó fríamente.

― Tou-chan…

― Hmp, vengo a entregarte a tu prometida ― dijo molesto el menor. Hitsugaya lo vio interrogativamente, luego posó su mirada en la joven que era su prometida, nuevamente observó a su hermano y le dijo ― ¿por qué? Todavía no ha llegado mi plazo límite.

― No me interesa, ella no me quiere, únicamente estaba interesada en la fortuna familiar, lo sé, hace pocos días lo descubrí; su familia está en la quiebra.

― ¿Y…?

― ¡No te interesa! ¡Ella nos uso, no nos ama! ― gritaba con furia y dolor el menor. Toushiro comprendió el por qué del actuar de su hermano, su mirada severa se suavizó y mirando fijamente a su amiga de la infancia le dijo a Suichiro.

― Lo sé, pero ella no mintió; Hinamori está enamorada de ti, por eso se quería casar conmigo, no quería que tú pensarás que si estaba contigo era por interés y que sólo te utilizaba, Hinamori no es tan mala como piensas, dale una oportunidad.

― ¡No!, ella…ella no me ama, seguramente quiere a alguien más, nunca a peleado por mi amor, nunca…; siempre ha estado detrás de ti.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al mayor de los Hitsugaya, luego miro a su amiga y a su hermano, y con una sonrisa que no se veía desde hace años dijo.

― Eso no puede ser, ella me dijo claramente que te ama, y si nunca ha pelado por tu amor, es porque te ama, ella quiere que seas feliz, por eso teme atarte a una sola persona sabiendo de tu espíritu libre.

― Hmp…, entonces no importa lo que haga, ella nunca dejará de amarme, ¿eso es lo que dices?

Hitsugaya aún confuso, dudo en responder, pero finalmente dijo ― Si…

En ese instante Rukia venía de la cocina con una charola, la cual traía té y unas tazas de cerámica; Suichiro sonrió, observo unos instantes a Hinamori y a su hermano, jaló a Rukia hacia sí mismo, haciendo que está tirará todas las cosas junto con la charola plateada, y la beso.

Rukia estaba tan sorprendida que no reaccionaba, Toushiro se quedo estático, pero luego una profunda ira comenzó a nacer dentro de sí, aunque no sabía la razón; mientras que Hinamori se limito a llorar en silencio, para posteriormente salir de la habitación e ir al jardín frente a la cabaña.

Rukia estaba empezando a reaccionar cuando sintió que unos brazos la jalaban, y esta se separaba de aquellos labios; aún estaba algo sorprendida.

― ¡Largo! ― gritó enfadado el peliplateado.

― Pero Tou-chan, si es sólo la sirvienta, ¿por qué te pones a la defensiva?; además sabes que era para probar a Hinamori ― decía inocentemente.

― Souichiro…, antes de que de verdad me enfade, ¡Fuera de aquí!, ve con Hinamori y arreglen este asunto, ella te ama, tu la amas; así que no metas a nadie más, no te comportes como un niño, sino si la vas a perder.

― Pero…

― Pero nada. Es verdad que mintió, que dijo cosas que no, pero aún así ella nunca quiso hacerte daño, si culpas a alguien, culpa a la familia de ella; pero acepta tus sentimientos, así como ella acepto su culpa. Si la quieres, entonces aférrate a ella; pero deja tranquila a Rukia, nunca la vuelvas a meter en esto.

― Per… ― No terminó de hablar, pues la mirada de su hermano daba miedo; finalmente el mayor suspiro, intentando calmarse y dijo.

― Anda, ve… ― miro hacia la salida ― espero que ambos sean felices, olvida los pensamientos infantiles e inseguros, haz caso a lo que sientes, por una vez en tu vida afronta la realidad con madurez.

― Tou-chan, pero la fortuna, el nombre, todo es tuyo, yo no puedo…

― Hmp, hay una clausula de la que no sabes; y es que si no regreso antes de que cumpla 21 años, entonces todo pasa a ser tuyo, incluido el compromiso. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien para ti y Hinamori; no les digas a nuestros padres que viniste, o pueden cambiar de opinión.

― Ok, gracias. Eres el mejor hermano, te abrazaría, pero... ― poniendo una picará mirada, le indico a su hermano mayor que aún tenía abrazada a la joven con fuerza y sobrepotectoramente; luego le lanzó una sonrisita y le dijo ― Espero que tu también te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos, tal vez así olvides al fantasma que te atormenta.

'_¿Fantasma?'_ pensó Rukia. Acaso había un fantasma atormentándolo, ¿y si era ella? ¿y si el ya sabía que ella era un espíritu?, no eso no, así que sacudió su cabeza en negación. Al sentir eso, Hitsugaya soltó el abrazó poco a poco, observo la mirada perdida de la joven, y le pregunto si estaba bien; ella asintió con la cabeza, pero aún se encontraba meditando las palabras del menor, _'un fantasma'._

El peliplateado observo a la chica que le llevaba haciendo compañía por varios meses, observo sus rasgos de cerca; nunca antes la había tenido tan cerca como ahora, bueno en la mañana, pero eso no cuenta; él estaba semidormido. Posteriormente observo sus labios, que aún estaban algo rojizos por el beso que le había dado su hermanito, luego el enojo de hace unos minutos se apodero nuevamente de él, y sin pensarlo, presiono sus labios con los de la joven. Ella inconscientemente los abrió un poco, permitiendo que el joven profundizara el beso, explorando cada rincón de la pequeña y fina boca de aquella chica frente a él.

Inesperadamente los dos reaccionaron y se separaron súbitamente, a ambos les cubría un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras Hinamori y Suichiro veían la escena entre sorprendidos y alegres, pues nunca se imaginaron a Hitsugaya Toushiro de esa forma.

― Ahora entiendo porque se molesto conmigo, y yo que pensé que te quería

― ¿eh? ― preguntó despistadamente Hinamori.

― Mm.., nada, dejemos este día en secreto para todos, incluso nuestros padres; ¿quieres ir a la playa?

― Me encantaría

Así fue como ambos jóvenes de perdieron entre la carretera del bosque junto con su deportivo, esperando a que Hitsugaya cumpliera 21 años para que el compromiso de Hinamori pasará a ser parte del menor de los Hitsugaya.

* * *

**¿Despedida?**

**

* * *

**

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel beso, y aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, había cierta intranquilidad en cada uno, pues querían hablar de ese acontecimiento, pero no se atrevían.

A pesar de eso, ambos parecían poder llevarse mejor, hablaban más de varias cosas, Toushiro pláticaba con Rukia de su infancia, e incluso le comentó de aquella chica misteriosa que se parecía a ella, de la cuál pensaba que estaba enamorado. Eso le causo cierta alegría a la morena, pero al escuchar un suspiro por parte del joven seguido de un _"pero me di cuenta de que no era amor, era algo más, pues… ― el volteo a ver a la chica de ojos violáceos ― ahora estoy seguro de que era algo que me causaba curiosidad. Pero el amor es diferente, lo sé...; pues en estos momentos amo a alguien y no quiero perderla, no sabría que hacer si ella se alejase de mi, hace un mes que me di cuenta de lo que es el amor, después de pensar en algo que me ocurrió con esa persona; pero creo que ella no siente lo mismo, así que me conformo con estar a su lado. Ahora ya no pienso en aquella hermosa chica de mi infancia, sino en la joven que me cautivo en mi presente ― él le sonrió cálidamente mientras decía eso."_ Desde hace un mes, un dolor estaba clavado en el pecho de Rukia, ¿quién era aquella joven que desprendía de aquel peliplateado tal cálida sonrisa?¿acaso ella sería la mejor opción para confortar al ojiesmeralda? Si era así, ¿no debería dejar a Hitsugaya para que fuera en busca de aquella joven, probablemente se había dado cuenta de que quería a Hinamori, después de todo estuvo muy efusivo por la felicidad de la joven, cuando ella y el menor de los Hitsugaya habían ido de visita.

Al día siguiente Kuchiki Rukia había desaparecido, los copos de nieve cubrieron todo, dejando una inmensidad de color blanco, una imagen hermosa y aterradora al mismo tiempo, pues el color blanco reflejaba la inmensidad de la soledad y la angustia que sentía el joven al saber que aquella persona de la que se había enamorado ya no estaba a su lado. Únicamente sentía el vacío, así como ese espacio blanco, así se sentía él, como si fuera la nada. Después de que ella se fuera, después de renunciar a todo, incluso a esa hermosa figura femenina de su infancia; ¿qué le quedaba si Rukia ya no estaba a su lado?

* * *

**Aviso/Sueño**

**

* * *

**

La había buscado en los alrededores desesperadamente, pero no la encontró, así que opto por no seguir buscando; ella se había ido, dejándolo solo. Acaso no había entendido que la amaba, se lo había dicho; no de forma directa, pero se lo había mencionado.

Pasó un mes, y ese vacio de su ser no desaparecía; ya había buscado en el cuarto de la joven sin encontrar pista alguna de su paradero, lo extraño es que aún se encontraban sus cosas, las ropas, los zapatos, todo, a excepción del vestido con el que la conoció; suspiro cansado, se acostó en la cama de la habitación de la joven, y debajo de la almohada sintió una cosa medio dura que no le dejaba descansar. Era un pequeño libro, que tenía por titulo _"Una princesa, Un espíritu, una flor, una mujer"; _el libro estaba empastado en color negro, tenía los bordes de color dorado y unos adornos de florales en cada esquina, además de un candado que impedía que fuese abierto.

Hitsugaya estaba ahora sentado en la orilla de la cama, después se levanto con el libro en mano, y busco por todos los rincones de la cabaña la llave de aquel libro, pero no la encontró, había llegado la noche y todo se cubrió de oscuridad. El ojiesmeralda no sabía el motivo, pero quería leer ese libro, como si algo le dijera que ahí se encontraba una pista del paradero de la chica que anhelaba ver, suspiro cansado y se fue a su habitación. Una vez concilio el sueño, comenzó a ver una infinidad de imágenes, alcanzó a ver a Rukia sonriendo cuando ella tenía como 12 años, posteriormente la vio en un vestido del Medievo en color blanco corriendo en la noche, se notaba la angustia de la joven, alguien más estaba detrás de ella, acorralándola en un peñasco, hasta que finalmente decidió acabar ella misma con su vida.

Toushiro gritó un fuerte ¡no!, acto seguido se levanto cubierto en sudor, su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación, ¿qué había sido ese sueño?, se preguntó, pero no tenía respuesta a eso.

Estaba preocupado, no podía dormir, la imagen que había visto en sueños aparecía constantemente en su mente; hasta que por la ventana se filtro una luz, esa luminosidad se le hacía conocida, y al escuchar una voz que emanaba aquel resplandor se percato de que era esa luz era la de un ser, sí, aquel ser que lo había salvado a él y a su amiga en la infancia. La luz le susurro varias palabras, y desapareció así como su esplendor.

El joven de ojos esmeraldas analizó lo que había escuchado y dijo al viento, hacia dónde el rayo de luz había desaparecido ― Si, quiero saber, no importa qué, necesitó saber ― posteriormente cayó en un profundo sueño.

―_Rukia, Rukia... ― se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos, fuera de la ventana de la chica. La ojivioleta se acercó a la ventana, y con preocupación preguntó._

_―¿Eres tú espíritu de bosque? ¿dime? _

_El espíritu se materializó, convirtiéndose en un apuesto joven de 25 años, tez blanca, cabellos plateados con un dejo de lila, emanando una luz dorada, a unos centímetros del suelo, flotando. La joven abrió sus ojos en preocupación, contemplando a ese ser._

_― No, aún no; por favor, dame más tiempo ― cayó sobre sus rodillas, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ― necesito decirle, necesito que sepa lo que siento ― levanto sus ojos hacia el espíritu, quien negó con la cabeza y una mirada triste ― al menos, al menos... deja despedirme ― suplicó._

_El ente frente a ella, se agacho, tocando suavemente la mejilla de la joven, y le dijo delicadamente ― Lo sabes, lo sabías; este momento llegaría, pero tu vida aún no termina..._

_― ¿Entonces por qué? Dime... ― lagrimas continuaban cayendo de su rostro._

_― Esta misma noche caerá la primera nevada, el primer copo de nieve; ya te lo había dicho. ― la joven le veía dudosa, el espíritu suspiro ― Aún eres una flor, con la misma maldición; no puedes estar en el mundo terrenal en invierno, no puedes estar cerca de él en esa temporada, lo sabes._

_El silencio reino en la habitación, las lagrimas cesaron, y dubitativamente preguntó. _

_― ¿Puedo... regresar en la primavera...? _ sus ojos mostraban esperanza, el espíritu asintió y sonrió al ver como la joven frente a él sonreía con gratitud, aceptando su destino temporal._

_En ese momento todo se volvió luz, y al siguiente instante la joven y aquel ser desaparecieron de la habitación; dejando desolado el lugar, y un brillo permaneció, el cual se dividió en dos, uno se colocó debajo de la almohada en dónde Hitsugaya había encontrado el libro; y el otro salió por la ventana, colocándose en el lugar donde una vez había estado el lirio de matices negros con espinas; la nieve comenzó a caer cubriendo todo a su rededor, cubriendo el rastro de uno de los brillos transformados a materia._

El ojiesmeralda despertó súbitamente, levantándose con presura, corrió hacia el lugar en donde había visto aquella flor; escarbo en la nieve, congelándose las manos, sin importarle, hasta que finalmente encontró una llave de forma antigua, que seguramente encajaría a la perfección en la ranura de aquel candado; sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su habitación, intentó abrir el libro, pero debido a la prisa, se tardo más de lo esperado; finalmente logró abrir la cerradura. Tiro el candado junto con la llave en el centro de la cama, y en el costado se sentó, abriendo el libro lentamente, leyó la primera página, en la cual había una advertencia; eran las mismas palabras que aquel ser le había susurrado antes de dejarlo inconsciente, antes de soñar con la desaparición de la joven.

.

A la persona que lea este libro; la vida, el espíritu, la muerte y todo lo referente al mundo tiene un principio y un final;

los seres humanos no lo comprenden; pues va más allá de sus pensamientos y sabiduría; una vez conozcas la verdad,

tu vida puede cambiar, pues saber la irracionalidad de los sentimientos humanos, de lo que mueve a las personas, puede que,

quieras cometer un acto semejante al que ella cometió; pero lo más doloroso es que no puedes, pues ella te quiere tanto, te ama,

así que no quiere que uses tu alma a la ligera, no por ella, sino por la persona que de verdad amas.

Finalmente y con esta advertencia:

¿Quieres saber la verdad de Kuchiki Rukia? ¿Su pasado, y sus cambios en este mundo? ¿antes de que la conocieras en forma humana?

.

Al leer eso, dudo un instante, ¿no podía hacer nada por ella? pero si la amaba, entonces por qué se lo prohibía; un momento de angustia y dolor cruzó por su pecho, pero aún así quería saber si ella verdaderamente regresaría y el motivo por el cual había desaparecido; hojeo lentamente una hoja tras otras, leyendo las líneas cuidadosamente; desde la infancia de la joven, hasta su muerte. Posteriormente quiso detenerse, el miedo invadió su ser, pero continuó, leyó detenidamente la forma en la que ella le veía desde pequeño, y sonrió con ironía al darse cuenta de que ella era la misma persona por la que iba a su cabaña cada año, pero era un fantasma, luego llegó a la parte en dónde se le lanza una maldición cómo pago por salvarlo a él y a Hinamori, sintió como se encogía su pecho, un liquido salado en mesuradas gotas comenzó a salir de sus ojos, mientras él continuaba su lectura, se oprimió por unos instantes su pecho, y continuo hasta llegar a momento en el que ella desparecía de la habitación, dejándolo.

* * *

Jeje, bueno ¿qué tal?, espero les haya gustado :D

Les agradeceré si dejan un review, por favor.

Nos leemos en el siguente capitulo, cuídense, ne?

*abrazos*

Ja ne! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Konniciwa! Finalmente traigo la tercera parte del fic (sé que les dije que iba a ser de tres capítulos, pero la verdad la computadora de mi casa se descompuso, y no pude escribir más T_T;

así que el final lo subiré en un cuarto capítulo, tipo epilogo. Espero hacerlo esta semana para que sepan cómo termina esta historia).

Este capítulo esta corto; espero les guste.

**Muchas gracias a: **jessy moon 15, RukiaAikoChoEmi, kaname, Airi-Hyuga y Yue Motou de Cifer por sus reviews; de verdad que me animan un montón a continuar escribiendo; y me alegran cuando ando depre; gracias *un abrazo y un besote* :D

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son de TK

.

* * *

**Reencuentro**

**

* * *

**

Invierno…

Una estación hermosa, llena de pureza y felicidad para aquellas personas que están con el ser amado, un momento en el que los hombres se ven como hermanos, y la felicidad inunda los corazones...

Para Hitsugaya Toushiro eso no era el invierno; para aquel joven esa época era: Oscuridad, soledad, angustia, dolor…

Han pasado 3 meses desde la _ausencia_ de aquella mujer que le arrebato el corazón; desde que ella se marchó. Aquel libro decía que la morena volvería al terminar el invierno. Él creía en eso, por ello la esperaba pacientemente; aunque por dentro las ansias lo carcomieran día a día.

La blanca y suave frialdad que cubría todo fue desasiéndose lentamente, gota a gota; hasta dejar únicamente partículas de esa agua cayendo de las hojas, los lagos y ríos ahora descongelados dejaban ver su majestuosidad; pero todo eso era opaco para el ojiesmeralda.

Aquel día en que inicio la primavera; se observa una luz entre plata y dorado que cubre una de las más profundas partes del bosque; el peliblanco corre hacia el origen de aquel resplandor; y al llegar observa a una joven de ojos violetas, parada viendo hacia el cielo, susurrando palabras al viento con una expresión de gratitud.

Él la contempla, ahora trae puesto un vestido blanco con tonos azules y verdes de tirantes, y unos zapatos blancos, su cabello igual que siempre con ese flequillo rebelde que cae sobre su faz.

Ella se percata de su presencia después de hablar con el espíritu del bosque; voltea a verlo, y observa como esta parado con esa elegancia y frialdad que le caracteriza, pero a su vez unas gotas de sudor caen de su rostro, su mirada refleja impaciencia, ansias, anhelo… tantas cosas que es difícil describir; y aquella camisa monocromática que usa le hace ver muy atractivo, además de esos jeans negros semi-pegados. La mujer deja salir un suspiro; al tiempo en que el hombre se le acerca con premura.

― ¡Hola! ― saluda ella con ojos brillantes; pero seriamente.

― Mm… ― él le observa mientras sus cejas se encorvan un poco; ella le mira confundida y antes de poder decir más; siente como es abrazada fuertemente por aquel hombre que ama. Las palabras no son necesarias cuando los corazones se conectan, y este es uno de esos casos; ambos únicamente disfrutan de ese momento en la tranquilidad del bosque.

...

Una vez en la cabaña, Rukia le explicó su situación, y como es que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida; era lo menos que debía saber; no quería hacerlo sufrir y él debía de saber para estar preparado y en vez de gastar el tiempo con ella, buscar a su amada.

― Y bueno…, al parecer esta es mi ultima estancia en la tierra ―los ojos de él se abrían incrédulamente y con enfado― deberías de buscar a Hinamori-san, seguramente si confiesas tus sentimientos ella te elija ― expresaba con tristeza.

― No ― negó firmemente y con cierta frialdad y enfado.

― ¿Eh? Pero tú… la quieres ― Hitsugaya rodó los ojos. Pacientemente preguntó.

― ¿Por qué piensas eso?

― Un mes antes de que me fuera, me dijiste que amabas a alguien… y …

Suspiro y le vio fijamente ― Si, amo a mi ama de llaves

― Ah… ― no había entendido, hasta que repentinamente comenzó a abrir y cerrar los ojos con rapidez ― ¿ah? mm…

Las dudas fueron desechas en el momento en que él le tomo de la cintura, besándola tiernamente, saboreando sus labios, lamiéndolos; hasta introducir su lengua y explorar la cavidad húmeda de la chica como si se tratase de un suculento platillo; sino fuera por la falta de aire, ninguno se hubiera separado.

Ambos seres sonrojados, uno menos que la otra; observándose con un brillo en sus ojos, y aceptándose con las miradas; así cada uno de ellos entendió los sentimientos del otro; por que el amor no son palabras; sino hechos formulados en acciones.

* * *

**Estaciones**

**

* * *

**

La primavera pasó, y los jóvenes amantes intentaban aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba juntos; saliendo a pasear por los alrededores, aprendiendo de los gustos y la vida del otro; visitando el pueblo, pero jamás salieron de aquel lugar; pues la chica no podía alejarse de aquella cabaña y los alrededores; y el pueblo era uno de los pocos lugares lejanos a los que le estaba permitido ir sin afectarle.

El verano llegó, esa época calurosa que les permitió sentir lo que es disfrutar del medio ambiente; y a Rukia mostrar sus atributos femeninos, no porque lo deseará, pero como la flor que era, no soportaba el calor; así que un día sin proponérselo cautivo nuevamente al joven de ojos esmeralda.

_Aquel día el calor veraniego estaba a su máxima expresión; la mujer necesitaba de agua, sentía secarse por dentro, pero no quería preocupar a su pareja; así que optó por salir rumbo al bosque, pues nunca nadie iba por esos rumbos._

_La muchacha dejó su habitación presurosamente, una vez en el bosque se dirigió hacia un lago creado por una cascada que brindaba una hermosa vista; una vez ahí, se despojó de sus prendas y se adentro lentamente al agua verde-azulada, producto del fondo rocoso y los reflejos luminosos del ambiente._

_Por su parte Hitsugaya se dirigió al cuarto de la chica para percatarse de su ausencia; se preocupó y corrió a buscarla, primero a los alrededores, mientras pensaba 'aún no es tiempo, todavía no es invierno'; así llegó al bosque, y al escuchar el sonido relajante del agua, se acerco cautelosamente. _

_Lo que vio le cautivo; pues la mujer que buscaba se encontraba frente a sus ojos, cubierta por el agua; '¡Oh! Kami, ¿de qué privilegio goza el agua que él no?'; frunció un poco el seño, pero continuó su andar mientras su mirada se suavizaba; se acercó a una de las orillas, y acomodó se en una piedra sentado observando sin hacer ruido alguno; la muchacha nadaba libremente, con elegancia, con suavidad; como si el agua fuera una parte de ella; como si fuera un complemento de su ser; y esa expresión que emanaba la joven era simplemente cautivadora._

_Sonrió sin percatarse que lo hacía; pero des__pués hizo una mueca de dolor._

― _Rukia… ―suspiró con ternura y pesar._

― _¿Dime? ― preguntó la joven con las mejillas sonrosadas, viéndole fijamente sin salir a la superficie._

_Eso descolocó al chico, que se levanto de golpe. Él la veía con timidez, volteaba a otro lado, mientras murmuraba un "¿hace cuánto notaste mi presencia?"._

― _Cuando dijiste mi nombre ― contesto sin salir del agua. Toushiro guardo silencio._

_Le apenaba estar así con la joven; ¿qué si era un joven de 20 años con las hormonas en el aire y en época de verano?; aún así conservaba su inocencia y no quería quedar mal con su amada. Ni que pensará mal de él; menos después de saber que ella murió a causa de no querer ser tocada por aquel hombre que forzaba aquel matrimonio. Repentinamente ira corrió en su ser, pero se apaciguo rápidamente al sentir unos pequeños brazos húmedos abrazarlo por la espalda, y aquellos pechos femeninos chocar con la misma._

― _N-No te sientas mal… perdóname…_

_Ambos sabían a qué se debía ese perdón; y era a la forma en que ella le dejaría, sin nada que dejarle, excepto sus recuerdos juntos; el suspiro mentalmente y volteo hacia donde ella se encontraba. Luego se arrepintió al ve__r que la chica seguía desnuda y se giró con presuroso pidiendo una disculpa._

― _O-Ok ― respondió ella, mientras se colocaba nuevamente sus prendas totalmente apenada._

_Así paso aquel día; luego ambos se vieron a los ojos, ella se rió y el junto sus cejas en forma de molestia para ocultar su pena._

El otoño llegó, las hojas caían paulatinamente al frío y amarilloso pasto que cubría el lugar; así como las esperanzas de ambos jóvenes y los árboles se marchitaban así como su tiempo juntos.

En ese tiempo los dos pasaban más tiempo juntos que el usual; incluso en las noches los amantes se demostraban sus sentimientos; uniéndose en un solo ser, al saber que no tendrían un mañana; anhelándose mutuamente sabiendo del vació que sentirían después; pero sobre todo amándose sin inhibiciones; porque el tiempo era su enemigo y los separaría sin piedad.

El invierno se acercaba cada vez más y con el; la despedida.

― ¿Estás segura que no revivirás? ― preguntó el roncamente.

― Si…, el espíritu me lo dijo, mi alma fue demasiado débil para aguantar más.

― No es verdad, si tu alma fuera débil; jamás hubieras sacrificado tu ser por mi causa; gracias…

La afonía de la noche reino; ambos esperaban caer el primer copo de nieve; el aire frio se hacia presente cada vez más cerca; ambos amantes se tomaban de las manos, una luz apareció y mirándolos con tristeza les dijo.

― Es tiempo.

Los jóvenes se observaron por instantes; hasta que ella se sintió desfallecer y sin avisó alguno, comenzó a caer, soltando la mano del chico.

El espíritu observaba la escena con pesar; ningún ente espiritual que provenga de la naturaleza es malo, y ese ser no lo era, es sólo que ese había sido du deber; únicamente cumplía su función en este mundo, sabía del amor de aquellos dos, así como de su sufrimiento, pero aún así; nada podía hacer.

Hitsugaya le tomo por la cintura, observándola más débil cada vez; se hincó para acomodarla en sus brazos, tocó una de sus mejillas con dulzura, mirando como aquella fémina figura comenzaba a desaparecer. Se aferraba a ella, como si eso impidiera su partida, más sabía que todo intento era fútil; las lagrimas no salían, se quedaron atoradas en su garganta; ella no podía hablar, sus fuerzas le habían abandonado, únicamente con la mirada le expreso un silencioso "te amo"; y él le apretó más.

La chica comenzó a ser un ente de luz, y como si de partículas luminosas se tratase, desapareció entre los dedos bronceados de aquel joven, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lo único que se posó en una de sus manos fue un copo de nieve; el primero de aquel invierno. El que le informaba que ella ya no estaba, que le había dejado, y jamás regresaría a su lado.

A sus veinte años de edad, días antes de cumplir veintiuno; Hitsugaya Toushiro perdió a la persona que había amado.

* * *

Soy mala por dejarlo así; pero de verdad no pude escribir más (lo hice en mi trabajo u_u). Una disculpa; espero les haya gustado (aunque este triste).

Pido perdón por el Ooc de los personajes.

Gracias por leer este fic; por su apoyo y paciencia; nos vemos esta semana (a más tardar sábado con la continuación) :D

Cuídense.

jeje, se me olvidaba (tonta de mi); ¿reviews? por favor

Ahora sí; Ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! como lo prometí, traigo el día de hoy la última parte de este fanfic :D

Mi computadora aún está descompuesta, pero mi tío me prestó su lap-top (Yey :D) así que con computadora en mano, espero escribir pronto el capítulo 12 de mi otro fic.

**Nota:** En realidad esta parte es una extensión de la idea original; digamos que el verdadero final es como acaba el capítulo anterior. Dejó a su elección leer esta parte; nos leemos al final :D

Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni los personajes son míos; son de Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Adiós**

**

* * *

**

El invierno pasó lentamente, así como las demás primaveras. Tres años después de aquel incidente Hitsugaya continuaba viviendo en aquella cabaña; cada lugar que el ojiesmeralda observaba estaba llenó de recuerdos con la joven; sonrió con pesadez.

Se acurrucó a un lado de la chimenea, y dejó que su mente lo llevará al mundo de los sueños.

_― ¿Y bien? ¿qué hago aquí? ― preguntó el chico a un ente de luz._

_― ¿De verdad la amas? ― preguntó la voz varonil suavemente._

_Él asintió pasiblemente a aquel ente, sin mencionar nada. Ese ser le miró detenidamente por instantes, posteriormente esbozo una sonrisa amarga antes de hablar._

_― ¿La quieres a tu lado? ― Las palabras hacían eco en la cabeza del humano; pues era obvia la respuesta, por qué le preguntaba, ¿acaso ella no había desaparecido? ¿acaso su alma no se había quebrado ya? Haciéndola desaparecer de la tierra._

_― Hmp ― fue el si, por respuesta; pero sentía algo dentro de su ser, tal vez era miedo, no lo sabía; aún así asintió._

_― ¿Aunque te cueste la vida?_

_― Si; si mi vida es el precio, estoy dispuesto ― replicó sin dudar._

_― Eso es bueno; pero egoísta. Si mueres ella me odiaría, además su espíritu no desapareció, al parecer su alma se conservó débilmente, pasando al mundo de los no vivos._

_Silencio, era lo único que había; el espíritu continuó._

_― Ella no puede regresar, jamás volverá, pero tu puedes ir a su lado― Hitsugaya abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, varias emociones inundaban su ser._

_― ¿De…verdad? ¿Puedo ir? ― preguntó dudoso._

_El ente afirmó; y agregó ― Pero no puedes recurrir al suicidio; tu destino no era conocerla, el de ella no era acabar con su vida y ser un fantasma. Aún así todo eso sucedió ― calló un momento, y suspirando prosiguió ― Si renuncias a la reencarnación del alma, si renuncias a tu existencia, y a tu destino; es posible que la vuelvas a ver; así como es posible que jamás la encuentres. Es tu elección._

_Toushiro dudó, no por él; sino por su familia, amigos, aquellos seres que apreciaba. El riesgo que corría era grande, la recompensa dudosa. Aún así, sí él renunciaba a su existencia; entonces nadie jamás le conocería ni le extrañaría; ese pensamiento le conforto._

_― Acepto; estoy dispuesto a renunciar a mi propia existencia con tal de estar a su lado ― respondió con firmeza y seguridad._

_― Eres extraño, chico; jamás pensé encontrar a alguien como tú ― le dijo el espíritu con una sonrisa sincera, y plena._

_Aquel ente dirigió su mano lentamente a la frente del joven; mientras por la mente del ojiesmeralda cruzo un "adiós" para con sus seres queridos; en ese instante aquel muchacho desapareció de aquel lugar._

Era un lunes por la tarde; dos jóvenes aparcaban frente a una cabaña, el primero era un varón de cabellos negros, piel bronceada, ojos de color zafiro, aproximadamente 22 años de edad; seguido por una linda muchacha de cabellos negros; ambos llevaban ropa abrigadora pues era invierno; ambos observaron incrédulos un destello de luz proveniente de aquella cabaña; y por un momento sintieron un leve dolor de cabeza.

Alegremente bajaron varias cosas de la camioneta que llevaban; entraron a aquel lugar; pero instantes después de su llegada observaron la chimenea encendida. Aquella pareja se sorprendió al ver el fuego; y los dos sin desearlo dejaron fluir unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

― ¿Sabes…? ― habló el hombre; Hitsugaya Suichiro ― No sé por qué; pero repentinamente sentí una gran tristeza ― se justificó mientras se oprimía su pecho con sus manos.

La mujer asintió con lagrimas en sus ojos, abrazando con ternura a su esposo por la cintura; susurrando…

― Lo sé; a mi igual…

Ambos callaron; confortándose mutuamente dentro de la cabaña, cubriéndose de la blanca nieve; sin saber la razón momentánea de su tristeza.

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**

* * *

**

Los árboles se encuentran frondosos, el sol irradia calor y su esplendor; las flores de múltiples colores adornan los jardines de una mansión europea estilo barroco; en medio de aquel patio se encuentra una fuente de una musa medieval con cántaro en mano, del cual surge el agua clara como el cristal; formando un pequeño arcoíris producto del choque de los rayos solares con aquel líquido.

Una joven de ojos violetas, piel clara y cabellos negros que le llegan a la cintura camina elegantemente por el pasillo del la mansión, resguardándose del sol, dirigiéndose hacia el patio ulterior de aquella casona, mientras contempla el hermoso paisaje. La chica tiene la mirada triste y perdida, hace unos días su boda fue anunciada, así que se tiene que casar con un conde inglés.

Ella no quiere, sus padres tampoco, pero el conde tiene poder y posición, no tiene opción, es mandato del gobernante de la ciudad. Lo único que impediría su matrimonio sería la muerte; pero eso sería muy cruel para con su familia; sacude su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos. En ese momento una luz azul se observa detrás de unos árboles; la chica corre hacia aquel lugar ―algo temerosa, pero decidida a ver que pasa―. Al llegar observa a un joven de cabellos plateados, esmeraldas por ojos, piel bronceada; la imagen de aquel hombre era simplemente cautivadora; pero saliendo de sus ensoñaciones, la muchacha le tendió la mano.

― ¿Se encuentra bien? ― preguntó la femenina voz; el joven al escuchar ese harmónico sonido levantó su mirar, y observo lo que tanto anhelaba; _"Es ella"_ pensó. Acepto con gusto la mano tendida para ayudarle a levantarse, aquel tacto era el mismo; el calor, la suavidad, todo era igual, definitivamente era ella.

La chica le miró a detalle; los ojos de aquel hombre reflejaban _amor, anhelo, tristeza, alegría…_

Aún cuando ella era inexperta en el las relaciones amorosas; aquel mirar le hacía sentir algo inexplicable, desconocido.

Una vez el ojiesmeralda se encontró levantado; vio a la joven fijamente y susurró con gran sentimiento

― _Rukia…_

― ¿Me conoce? ¿Quién es usted? ― Esas fueron las palabras que salieron de aquellos finos labios, destrozando el corazón del joven; haciendo que su pecho se encogiera, y sintiera un nudo en su garganta. La joven le miraba únicamente esperando una respuesta que tal vez no llegaría.

― Ah… ― _"No me recuerda…"_ rió con ironía mentalmente. No sabía que hacer; años extrañándola, primaveras esperándola sabiendo que no regresaría y ahora esto.

A lo lejos se encontraban varias amas de llaves gritando el nombre de la pequeña dama; al escuchar eso Toushiro le tomo de la mano, y corrió hacia lo más profundo de aquellos árboles; ella le siguió sin protestar, no sabía la razón, pero en su corazón sentía que podía confiar en aquel hombre.

Los gritos de las doncellas que le buscaban, ahora se perdían en la lejanía; ambos chicos se detuvieron cerca de un rio con una cascada; el cual le recordó a Hitsugaya la vez que Rukia se alejó en verano para nadar un rato. Ante tal pensamiento se sonrojo. Soltó la mano de la muchacha, ella le miraba profundamente.

― L-lo siento… ― musitó por lo bajo.

― No hay problema ― respondió con firmeza, pero en un tono preocupado y triste continuo mientras veía la cascada ― De cualquier forma no quiero regresar…

― ¿Por qué?

― En una semana será mi boda, el día de hoy mi prometido vendrá a verme ― Los ojos varoniles se ensancharon, su seño se frunció, y apretando sus puños hasta emblanquecer sus nudillos preguntó.

― ¿Le… amas? ― su voz era casi un hilo; la respuesta de la joven fue una negación de la cabeza y una lágrima que recorría su rostro.

― ¿Es el duque? ― Ahora los ojos de ella se abrieron.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― demandó respuesta.

― Porque te amo…

El sonido de la cascada, el del viento, y el de las aves se escuchaba, lo demás permanecía en silencio, tranquilo; mientras unas orbes violetas se abrían de par en par al sentir unos cálidos y fuertes brazos rodear su cintura; intento protestar y alejarse de aquel hombre, pero no podía, no quería; así que se dejó envolver y atrapar por esa hermosa sensación, pero al mismo tiempo dolorosa que le hacía sentir aquel joven.

― Ven conmigo ― dijo Hitsugaya en casi una plegaria, pero aún así con firmeza. Ella le miro a esos ojos verdes, que reflejaban la inmensidad de una joya mística y cautivadora; ella agachó su mirar y asintió con la cabeza, no sabía la razón de su actuar, ¿cómo le aceptaba si le acababa de conocer? No lo entendía; pero en el fondo sentía que eso era lo correcto.

Toushiro sonrió, la abrazó más fuerte, atrayéndola hacía él; con su mano derecha acarició los cabellos de la joven, y la mejilla de la misma. Ella murmuró.

― Por ahora un abrazó es lo único que puedo darte, hasta que… te canses de mí ― lo último en un tono apagado. Él recargo su barbilla en el hombro de ella, y susurrándole al oído le dijo.

― Jamás me voy a cansar ― Rukia finalmente correspondió el abrazo, y sonriente comentó mientras daba un tierno beso en la mejilla del chico.

― Entonces permanezcamos abrazados.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hacía la salida del bosque, encontraron un peñasco, a Hitsugaya le pareció que era en el mismo que una vez soñó cuando su amada se suicidaba, así que se acercó un poco a la chica, le dedicó una mirada tierna, y continuaron caminando hasta perderse en la lejanía de aquel lugar.

* * *

**Nota Final: **Ahora sí; esta última parte la escribí porque no quería dejar a Shiro-kun así; me sentí mal U_U (gomen! no creó que este preparada para el angst y el drama). Además el fic era tan romántico (según yo), que no pude poner final trágico.

**Gracias a las personas que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos, a los que me dejaron reviews, así como a los que leyeron estos cuatro capítulos**:

jessy moon 15: Gracias. Espero que te haya gustado esta extensión, o continuación ;D

Shinigami055: Gracias, nunca es tarde para recibir el review, cada comentario que me dejan es muy valioso para mi

.

Nuevamente gracias, y si este fic les entretuvo un rato y gustó; soy feliz, pues cumplió su cometido :D

Cuídense *besos*

Ja ne! ;D


End file.
